


Losing It

by rw_eaden



Series: Canon 'Verse Snapshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Dean gets the subtext, Dean loves Rocky Horror, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Musicals, Subtext, canon-typical subtext, vague discussion of gender and sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas bond over one of Dean's favorite musicals, Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing It

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've got like a million other things to finish but the best way to beat writers block is to write so this is what happened. Aided by the sweet baritone that is Tim Curry's singing voice.

Dean almost missed it; the familiar chipper piano keys and the nasally punctuated“Janet!” floating into the hallway from Cas’s bedroom. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the crack in the door. Pushing it open, he found Cas sitting cross-legged on the bed, a laptop sitting a few inches away from his face, the gentle glow of the screen illuminating his face. He was smiling, his chin cradled in his hands, swimming in the trench coat draped over his shoulders.

“Cas….?” Dean asked, hand still on the door. “What are you watching?” His voice lilted at the end.

“It’s called Rocky Horror Picture Show. It was on your favorites list. It looked…interesting,” Cas said, his attention still on the screen.

Dean flicked the light on and Cas flinched at the sudden light. “Oh, no. No way. There is no way you’re losing your virginity without me. Pause it,” Dean said.

The movie continued to play as Cas jerked towards Dean, his eyes wide. “Dean, what does my sexual experience or lack thereof have to do with the present situation?”

“What? Right, poor phrasing. Pause the movie. You’re not watching without me,” he said, “Sam! Make some popcorn!”

Sam popped his head out from his bedroom. “What’re we watchin’?” He asked.

“Rocky Horror,” Dean said.

“Oh, God, not again.” Sam rolled his eyes and ducked his head back into the bedroom.

“Shut your face! It’s a classic. And Cas has never seen it, so go make some popcorn and get your ass to the movie room.”

Sam shook his head as he slunk to the kitchen. Dean dragged Cas away from the laptop and towards the movie room at the end of the hall. It was just a spare bedroom they filled with thrift store furniture and a plasma flat screen that Dean had insisted on and a few Star Wars posters Sam bought from a comic book store in Topeka, but it was better than squinting at a computer screen in the dark for two hours. Dean practically pushed Cas onto the couch and fiddled with the Wii he had bought for Christmas and pulled up the Netflix. Sam returned with a tub of popcorn and proceeded to plop down on the far end of the couch, shoveling a handful of fresh kernels into his mouth.

Dean sat on the edge of the cushion next to Cas as the movie started. Dean beamed at the screen and then at Cas, who he patted enthusiastically on the knee. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes and was promptly told to shut his face and quit hogging all the damn popcorn. Dean was quieter than usual during the movie, mouthing the words to himself until he caught Cas glancing at him from the corner of his eyes during “Sweet Transvestite”. He covered his mouth with his hand for a few minutes, but when right back to mouthing the words of “Rose Tint My World” when he didn’t think anyone would notice. Cas remained his usual, stoic self for the majority of the film though Dean did catch his lips twitch upwards as his shoulders jerked upward every once in a while.

Once the credits started to roll Dean paused the screen so they wouldn’t be thrust into another movie. They sat in the dark for a moment before Dean asked, “So what’d’ya think, Cas?”

Cas turned to face Dean and nodded, “I can see why you like it.”

A smug smile swept across Dean’s lips as he looked at Sam, who was leaning on the arm of the couch, shoving the last of the popcorn kernels into his mouth and rolling his eyes.

“It’s an interesting social critique of gender and sexuality. Perhaps a little dated, but interesting nonetheless,” Cas said.

Dean started back at him, eyes bulging as he leaned back in against the couch.

“Huh,” Sam interjected, “I guess I never thought about it like that.”

“It’s perhaps a very blatant critique of sexuality as the determining factor as what makes one a man,” Cas said, frowning at the empty popcorn bowl.

“Yeah, Sam, I thought a mega-nerd like you would’ve gotten that,” Dean said.

“I figured you liked it ‘cause Susan Sarandon’s in her bra for most of it,” Sam said.

“Please, Sam, I’m not a total perv.” Dean rolled his eyes and though he couldn’t see it in the dark of the room, he felt Sam’s bitchface on his skin. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Dean,” Cas said softly, returning his attention to Dean. Dean smiled in return.

“Does this mean you’re going to stuff Cas into leather pants and drag him to the live shows now instead of me?” Sam asked.

“Shut up, I haven’t done that since you were seventeen and you know you loved it,” Dean barked.

“I would be happy to attend with you, Dean,” Cas said, his voice and his gaze still soft.

“Sure, Cas, whenever you want,” Dean said. The air was still for a few moments until Sam snorted a chuckle and Dean glared at him.

Cas’s attention turned back to the screen. “What’s Rent?” He asked, pointing to the suggestion box still on the screen.

Dean smiled, remote in hand. “Sam, go make some more popcorn. And this time, bring some beer.”


End file.
